Thanatos
Thanatos (ありがとう) is the Greek God of Death and son of Grim Reaper. Thanatos work for both Hades and his father as well. He is the master of death, but not as powerful than his father - The infinite death bringer that his father is beyond powerful. Thanatos is work Zeus, but in former occasion when Grim Reaper warn Zeus about any fault treachery so that he can kill the grandson of Gaia and his great nephew as well. Thanatos live in the Domain of Thanatos - The World of Dead where he court many body who are those who are dead along with Anbius and King Minos and of Lord Hades as well. Thanatos is the God of the Death but he is forever more known as The Personification of Death. Thanatos is a supporting protagonist/anti-hero in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty Thanatos is the Personification of Death that he got pale and dead grey skin with pale black long hair with white dead eyes. He was born in Greece, his birth world and home since Gaia explain her brother to know why Greece when he said. "The cycle of nation world of those mortal need a death God." And thus Thanatos is the God of death in Greece. He wear a hallow black robe with mix combined of Greece custom robe. He have a brother named Erebus God of Darkness and son of Grim Reaper as well. Yet he work for Lord hades, his cousin of the Greece along with Anbius, God of the underworld as well, and yet there's King Minos - Judge of the Dead and yet there's Charon - another brother of him and all of them together to form the master of the Underworld. Thanatos watch the human are dead from many occasion, but his power is not than his father Lord Grim Reaper. Zeus, the cousin of him. Who want Thanatos to vows, yet Grim Reaper step forward and take a massive punch on Zeus so that hisson should not be bow in the Allfather of Greece. Yet Grim Reaper warn him that Thanatos is gaining one step closer which all feared that he could be a premodical God. But it was fluke or is it? Thanatos have his own scythe, a gift from his father who now rule the underworld to share with his cousin Lord Hades. Thanatos is the God of Death in Greece. Not Omni-King or Infinite but just a personification of death. According to Surpume Kai, that all Core People are afraid of him including all Saiyan. That Thanatos is the next line for being the new Infinite Omni-King. Powers and Abilities As The Greek God of Death, Thanatos is one of the most powerful gods in the 3rd Multiverse. Thanatos is stated to be comparable in power to Jiren who is one of the most powerful mortal warriors of the 1st Multiverse who is known as the 'First Mortal That A Destroyer Cannot Defeat' and can match him in strength. His power level is about 130,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos possesses an unfathomable amount of physical strength to the point that he surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 5 and easily rivaling that of Jiren. Thanatos was able to easily compete against Jiren in a contest of brute strength. Absolute Strength: Thanatos is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Thanatos is able to easily lift planets from their orbits and shatter dimensions with his punch. Superhuman Speed: '''As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos is one of the fastest beings of the 3rd Multiverse. Thanatos is said to be so fast that he can get to planet from planet in an instant without the aid of a spaceship and was able to easily get compete against Jiren. '''Absolute Speed: Thanatos can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. Thanatos can move at infinite velocities, allowing him to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. Superhuman Durability: Thanatos was able to demonstrate an extreme amount of physical resistance, being able to endure many attacks from his opponents, even godly attacks. Thanatos can endure Jiren's Power Impact Attack and remained nearly unfazed by it. Death Manipulation: As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos can decide, determine and manipulate the causes of death, allowing him to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets appointed death. Death Inducement: As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. Soul Absorption: As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos can absorb souls in which he can store within his own body and can gain their memories. Nigh Omnipotence: As the Greek God of Death, Thanatos wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Thanatos can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Thanatos is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Punishing Counter '''- When the opponent attempts to attack, Thanatos turns around and back kicks them in the face. He then moves behind the opponent and blasts them away with a Death Cannon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Thanatos's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Thanato's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Death-Beam - This is one of Thanatos's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Thanatos extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Thanatos is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Death Cannon '''- Thanatos holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Thanatos creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Thanatos achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Thanatos became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Thanatos gains a complex silver and black aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Thanatos is comparable to that of Jiren in his Full-Powered State. His power level in this form is about 1,305,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Thanatos and Jiren - Thanatos shares a neutral relationship with Jiren and is his true rival. They seem to share an intense rivalry with each-other and tried many times to defeat one another. But despite their fierce competitive nature, They do have respect for each-other. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Acrosians